Vampires forever
by Beckyisavampire
Summary: A girl becomes a vampire but doesnt know how or why she did.she meets the cullens and they let her in the family with open arms but after couple of years a vister comes for her.
1. Chapter 1

The fire was roaring through me I didn't know what was going on it felt like someone has put a bomb inside of me. It could have been seconds or even years I just don't know how long I

have been burning. I can't see anything its black. Many hours or days later it begins to fade out of my fingers and toes and legs and arm but starts getting hotter inside my chest I new it

was going to be over soon. I really wanted to scream but I just couldn't all I wanted was to die. The burning stopped and my eye flew open and I stared up in wonder. I could see different,

clearer like I was blinked before. I could see the Dust molecules floating around the trees the white light beams that was coming down from the gaps where the trees didn't cover the sky

was like little rainbows but with an 8th colour I have no name for. Where I, what was going on but more importantly what was I. Then I realized I wasn't breathing my lungs wasn't waiting

for the air but I decided to breath in and I could smell everything ,the grass the dirt and tree bark, worms. I could hear birds and their little heart fluttering the small wild life moving around

in the soil. I sat up and I felt the ground it felt like stroking a soft animal. I don't know how long i was taking in all of the new and exciting things but I finally felt something different

something that i felt before ... the echo of the burn in my throat it need something to stop but suddenly a fox ran past me and it smell delightfully tasty so I dash after it. I was so fast that i

over took it and grabbed it and bit its neck and stared drinking its blood i felt the warm liquid on my lips and drained it the fox out of its blood but i needed more i got up without thinking i

leaped up and began my hunt to find more . I didn't find any more foxes but i found some mountain lions they were even better; the burn in my throat was muted for now. I sat back down

on the soft ground as it was staring to get dark but i could still see fine or even better new colours was beginning to form. I began to think about what I were i guess i know now as i just

drank blood .Vampire. i began to panic why cant i remember anything who am I why am I here i just want to go home but i didn't nowhere home is. I'm lost I was waiting to fall asleep but

it didn't work. Hours pasted but sleep still didn't come. I lay awake all night. Months pasted but i still didn't sleep i began to think it was a vampire thing as i was not tired.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.I meet them**

Its been a year now and I was walking around the trees and into this Meadow. It was beautiful. It had different kinds of flowers in many different colours. I could smell them all it was

ravishing. I sat in there for days i couldn't get enough of the smell and all of the pretty colours. I began to smell something different nicer tastier the kind of smell that made your mouth

water. Then i saw them appear in one of the openings from the forest, three mouth watering humans i knew what was going to happen. I jumped up and started to move toward them but

then i thought to myself what iam doing stop turn around ran and i did. i ran and ran until I came to this house it was very modern I couldn't smell any humans as i guess i would want to kill

them but I'm making a promise to myself that I'm going to be a good vampire. I walked to the door and was about to knock on it but it flew open before I could. I small pixie face very pretty

girl was standing in front of me "Yes my vision was right!" she screamed with her beautiful voice "Carlisle come quick i was right she's here my new sister!" in a whoosh a blonde most

beautiful man I have ever seen was standing in front of me. He just stared at me in surprise I decided to talk " ermmm...... Hii are you ermm this might sound a bit weird but are you

vampires?" I said nervously " Hi I am Carlisle and this is Alice and was we are vampires you must me Becky," his velvet voice stunted me and so did the name " I don't really know what my

name is i cant remember anything really I don't no where I am or anything," "don't worry Alice was just like you she couldn't remember anything as well why don't you come in and sit down

and we will talk," he said kindly they both lead me into their house into this big pale coloured room with 5 other vampires all very beautiful it hurt my eyes. I bet i looked very tramp like to

them. "This is my family," Carlisle said proudly "ermm Hii I am apparently called Becky" " Wait ," Alice called from behind me and skipped in front of me and began toeing me up stairs "Can

I please clean you up first and get you into some new clothes its killing me," she said desperately "all rite but I don't have any," i said kinda embarrassed " Well I do in fact I all ready

have brought you some," she said with a huge smile on her face "What I only just got here," I said sounding very confused "Alice has the gift to see the future," Carlisle Said " O rite

cool,"

**_Sorry that it short :( I couldnt think what else to say _**


	3. Chapter 3

** to know them**

Alice was working on me for like 3 hours. " have you ever seen yourself before?" "Come to think of it no i have not i have been in the forest for like a year to scared to come out just incase i

hurt anyone you know," "well you are about to now," she put a mirror in front of my face and i was shocked to see how beautiful i was i was even more beautiful then alice. Alice grabbed

me by the arm and pulled me down the stairs and called out every ones names "Jasper, Carlisle , Esme, Rosalie, Edward, Emmet, come here!" in a flash everyone was there " ok now we

can talk," she dragged me to the sofa and they all sat around me on the other sofas and alice and Carlisle sat next to me " rite ," Carlisle said "this is Emmet she point to the big but

handsome guy," "hii ," he said in a husky voice "this is his mate roselie," "hii," she spoke with a beautiful voice but no way near as beautiful as her face it made me want to cry, she was

the most beautiful thing i have ever seen but i was no way near as beautiful. "this is Jasper Alice's mate all so has a gift and its to make you in the mood he wants you to be in," "hello,"

he was beautiful to with his honey blonde hair. " this is Emse my mate," she came up to huge me " hello its nice to finally meet you Alice has been going on about you for weeks," I

giggled she was lovely i love her already " last but not lest this is Edward he has the power to read minds," He was younger then the other maybe my age but he was god like i really like

the look of him ... o god i just thought that and he can read minds eepp " helloo i can read minds but i cant read yours its really bugging me," o thankgod " oo really that strange," " yes

very ," Carlisle said " we will have to look into that now becky we all were wondering if you will join are family?" " ermm really of curse i will but i really don't want to intrude or anything," "

Becky we have been waiting for you for weeks," Emse said "we would love you to become a Cullen," " Ok then i will give it a try i just sick of being alone it would be nice to have someone

to talk to," " Yesss!" Alice screamed and hugged mee "we are going to be the best friends ever and also sisters," she said excitedly " hey what about me," Rosalie said while walking

toward me to give me a hug " i want a new best friend sister to " everyone laughed expected Edward to was just staring at me probably trying to see what im thinking. We sat talking

about what i have been doing for the past year have i killed anyone you noo that kind of stuff i told them "i don't kill humans they smell nice but i don't want to kill them i had to run away

from them thats why i came here its like i have very good self control," " o that's very useful you could get enrolled at school straight away," "what school?" " yes you young looking ones

go to school so it doesn't look like we are weird you no so you would have to as well anyway there is nothing else to do," Carlisle said "what year will i be in?" " how old were you o never

mind you don't remember but you look about Edwards age about 17," " o cool when do i start?" " if i ring in to night you can go tomorrow is that ok " yep thats fine but i think i better hunt

before going you just in case i 've only ever came cross about 3 humans that's it," "ok Edward you didn't hunt last nite why don't you go with her," " erm ok iam a little thirsty,"

**_hoped ya liked it please can you review xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

Edwards i mean mine and Edwards family knows about us now and very happy about it of course alice new but she knows everything. Edward has been alone for over 90 years so

everyone is very happy but mostly Edward. Me Edward and Alice and Jasper took a ride in his car which is an silver Volvo. We arrived in the school parking lot. I began to get out of the car

but Edward beat me to it and opened the door for me. I stepped and everyone was staring at me. I heard one guy go "wow I guess Edwards found a hotter, alot of girls are going to be

unhappy," he said smugly "ye but have you seen her she is more beautiful then roselie," "What I'm not as beautiful as Rosalie not even close," i whispered to myself but no quite enough

Edward heard me "Becky you are a lot more beautiful then Rosalie," "I am not," " Becky we can't go on about this all day but we both no going to win," " Yes me," we both laugh so did

alice and took me to the front desk to get my lesson time table " o hello you must me Becky Cullen here's you're time table and have a great day," "thank you ," i said

kindly. My first class was English without Edward with but i will be fine well thats what Edward said he told me how to act human he passed me on that, he also said don't bond with the

other kids but i don't know why. Edward walked me to my class and kissed me on the head and said "Had fun love you," he blew me a kiss and walked away "love you to i shouted after

him," and walked into English. I gave my slip to Mr Birdie he just stared at me for a minute then looked me up then down then finally signed it and said wait here until everyone is here i

want to show very one another beautiful Cullen he gave me a look that made me feel sick . I guess i should expect this anyway i am like 10000 times as strong as him. Mr Birdie was

about 24 years old well think he was Final bell rang and everyone was in and he told everyone who i was and then told me to sat next to this guy called mike he had a baby face he

looked nice. I walked over to my sat i said "hello i guess you just heard my name yee," i think he was kinda shocked i was talking to him "erm hi iam mike hows you liking the school," he

asked kindly " oo ye its ok i not sure about mr birdie though he looked me up and down then gave we a sicky look you," i said still feeling a bit sick "can you blame him ," he said quietly

probably a human wouldn't of heard it i thought it would be human to say what "what?" "o nothing anyway don't worry about hes a prv." After that the hour went in a blurr when the bell

rang i rushed out to find Edward waiting for me but as I was walking out Mr Birdie was looking at me again i started to walk faster to Edward and grabbed his hand and he walked me to

gym. As i expected he asked me whats was the matter "ermm well i Mr birdie is like a prv yack ," I said as i shivered "What do you mean," "right He looked me up and down then gave me

a funny look then looked at ma bum when i was walking out," Edward flinched but then let it go "hes only human you can flick him and he will die," we both laugh. We have been laughing

alot lately so at dinner i decided to asked him as we were buying food "you have been laughing a lot lately," "well it relates to first love rite ," " ye i guess," we sat at are table with a

plate of food which we will not eat," Edward leant over to kiss me emmet laughed and we just gave him the evils.

We both came home and Edward popped out i don't know why he just did so me alice and Rosalie decided to get are clothes for tomorra ready and esme helped we wanted to look really

fashionable and we talked about are day and stuff and school we had a really girly evening then Edward knocked on the door and told me he had a surprise for me so he took my had

and lead me into the garage and there it was a purple Porsche " Soo what do u think ," "you you you got me a car," i stuttered "surprise," i ran and huged him then kissed his with

passion. " Edward i have one problem," "what is that my lovely ," "ermm well i cant drive ," i said embarrassed "i thought you would say that but i have you a drivers licence here," "what

how did you get that i haven't taken my test," Alice new you were coming and she knows a guy," we both laughed " but what if i crash it," "don't worry i can fix it," "ok but i cant believe

you go me a car i have to pay you back," i said still abit shocked "no way infact you can pay me back an other way but tomorra to night you are learning to drive." We both jumped in to

my new car and i loved it was perfect. Edward gave me the key and i put it in the key hole and turned it and the car purred to life "so what do i do now put it in gear and push your left

foot down and drive." I learnt to drive by morning i was very proud of myself . Edward said i could drive to school today so i was happy then in my lovely fashionable sexy new clothes i

drove in style to school and every one was impressed with my new ride many people were jealous but thats normal. Many days past and school just gets easier and easier even know i

don't remember doing any of these things but now i have moved to all the top sets and finally moved out of mr birdies thank god. Now I'm in most of Edward classes. I like being in

Edwards class because one thing i love being with him and the other thing is that most boys don't stare at me when i'm with him but i love looking pretty and beautiful i don't no why i just

do and love it when Edward calls it me and i over hear other people say it.

**_Hope ya liked it please review me like them very much xx_**


	5. Chapter 5

Today Rosalie and Edward fell out again i been told this happens all the time but i don't like seeing Edward angry so i decided to tell them both to "shut the hell up and get along for once

because its really annoying," but Rosalie goes and opens her big mouth "stay out of this," she streaked at me which made Edward more angry and he lunged at her but Emmet jumped in

front of her "Edward stop," i screamed and tempered to pull him back but suddenly Emmet pushed Edward back and i go flying in to the table and brake it but before i knew it i was on my

feet again and Edward was hugging me "i'm so sorry i shouldn't let her get to me like that are you hurt?" he said with plain in his voice thinking he'd hurt me " no really i'm fine but i would

say that about the table sorry about that esme ," "oo its fine i will just have to get a new one," she said with no anger in her voice this most happen alot " Make friends Edward," i asked

"Fine Rosalie i m sorry," "Rosalie," i said as i looked at her "ye iam sorry Edward." Me and Edward walked out of the room and up to his i mean are room, we sat on his soaf " iam really sorry

becky ," he said while kissing my neck "its fine i shouldn't of got involved," "no you were trying to help," i pull his head up to look in his golden eyes "its ok you didn't mean to ok i love you

now shout up and kiss me," he pressed his lips to mine for a moment and then there was a knock on the door. Alice. "hey guys... you okay ?" "yes Alice we are fine thanks for asking,"

Edward said calmly "ok well i know how mean Rosalie is to you now ,how come she's like that with you," i asked "I donno we have never really like each other and she makes pictures of

things in her head in d that hurt me and then i start shouting shes like im not doing anything you know it gets to me," he said angrily "yes Rosalie never liked Edward i think its because

he never showed any interest in her," alice said quickly "what do you mean by interest in her she has emmet," i asked with a confused face "Rosalie was made for me but i never liked her

and she never liked me so thats it," "o rite," i said sounding relived i could never compete with her "ok the we are all going hunting see you guys in the morning bye," she said then

waved and walked away. Me and Edward sat in silence for a while until i reached over and kissed him on the cheek. He turn his head and kissed me on the lips fiercely. "Edward will you

teach me to fight?" it just came out i just wanted to offend myself "whats brought this on all of a sudden?" "i just want to no how to fight and stuff like you do just in case anything

happens," i said embarrassed "ok then." He had me pinned down in like 2 seconds then looked at me and leaped off me and helped me back up. That night was fun but kinda painful but i

didn't care. The sun began to rise and broke through the clouds and made me sparkle (this has only happen to me like 3 times now.) He stroked my face with his soft sparkling head i

can't help not to lean my head into it. " You are even more beautiful in the sun," he told me " well .. so are you,"

**_Hoped ya guys like it please revieww_**


	6. Chapter 6

** Shock**

I have been with the Cullen's for 2 years now. Me and Edward are in English watch Romeo and Juliet kind of depressing i didn't like it even know if Edward died i would to. He was

whispering the words to me it got annoying but it was sweet of him. The bell rang and we made are why to the car where Alice and jasper were. We walked hand in hand to them. Alice's

eyes widened then she gasped then Edward did "what did you see alice?" jasper asked "more vampires coming," she said sounding really shocked "What?" i asked confused and little

scared put together "Coming for you," she said in the same shock fight half crazed look on her face "coming for me what i don't understand a...," i couldn't say anymore i just got dragged

in to the car before i knew it we were out of the car park and half way home " EDWARD,TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!," i screamed at him but he said nothing just forced on the road "

ALICE I'M FREAKING OUT HERE!" I yelled at her. We drove into the drive and Edward pulled me out of the car and into the house and straight to Carlisle "Edward what's the matter,"

Carlisle said about worried "its becky , Alice had a vision," Edward began "where 3 Vampires come then more come and take her away," alice finished "what ,why when ahhh?" i began to

panic " Alice why?" Carlisle asked in a series voice "i don't know maybe something to do with her human life," "We can't let them take her," Edward said through his teeth "Don't worry

Edward we wouldn't anyway you taught her to fight didn't you "yes i guess and they're 7 of us and 3 of them," he said quietly with his head down then looked up at Alice "when are they

coming we have to be ready I'm not letting them take Becky?" he said strongly " WHAT TONIGHT," he screamed she didn't really need to speak but his anger brought Emmet Rosalie

Jasper and Esme into the room "how are we going to be ready... ok what time are they coming?" ... "nooo,?" Alice gasped "Alice," i asked shocked "their here," as she spoke 3 smug

vampires were blocking are exit at the door "The girl comes with us or people are going to get hurt "No way go to hell," Edward spoke bravely while holding me closer to him he kissed my

head and pushed me a side and crouched down in front of me and jasper emmet and Carlisle did the same. Alice came to my side as did Emse and Rosalie shielded me "you know i can

fight," i whispered to alice " yes i no but it safer this way she," she whisper back "how what what if if one of you guys get hurt what if Edward does o god," i could just picture it made me

want to scream. "no no i cant let you guys get hurt over something about me alice move they can take me," "no way you're straying where you are." I looked at Edward. " Give the girl to

us now!" the blonde haired one said " cant we just sit down and talk about this?" Carlisle said in a friendly manor "no we stand," the black haired one said "okay then why do you want

her?" Edward asked darkly "over three years ago we found becky and kidnapped her from her home knowing what kind of immortal gifts she has," the Blonde one began "and what are,"

Jasper stepped in "ok let me finish, which is having the ability to coarse people vampire and my other creatures plain without touching them only looking at them, also she has a shield on

her mind so no one can hurt her mentally," thats why i cant read her mind," Edward said while looking at me "you read minds well that can be useful as well," "you're not going to take

any of us," Emmet Said though his teeth. Before i knew one of the vampire lunged toward Edward then the other 3 jointed in. Edwards moves were impressive he was fighting back hard

"STOP NOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" i screamed then the 3 Vampires were screaming in agony. I froze i guess i was thinking about them in plain and then it happened. I stopped thinking

about coursing them plain and they stopped i did it again and they screamed then stopped then began to scream again. "Stop please i begging you stop," the blonde vampire pleaded "I

will if you leave me alone," i threatened "we will be back," the brown haired on with bright red eyes promised. They all dashed out of the house. Everyone said nothing just stared at me

in shock.

**_I will update soon if i get review because thier is no point writing more if ya not going to read it :( _**


End file.
